In known communication systems, a user of a mobile communication device subscribes to a specific service provider to receive wireless telecommunication service. Upon an attempt by the user to initiate a communication session, the mobile communication device employs resources of the service provider to connect the communication session. For example, the mobile communication device sends the data of the communication session over an air interface to a base station associated with the service provider. The base station passes the data of the communication session to a mobile switching center. The mobile switching center directs the data through a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) to an intended destination of the communication session. The service provider also delivers incoming communication sessions to the mobile communication device.
In one example, the user of the mobile communication device and the service provider operate under a contract that allots a fixed number of usage minutes per month to the mobile communication device for a monthly fee. The contract may also assign a fixed price for each additional usage minute in excess of the fixed number of usage minutes per month. In another example, the user of the mobile communication device prepays for usage minutes from the service provider. The user of the mobile communication device funds subsequent telecommunication service with the prepaid usage minutes.
The user of the mobile communication device is required to employ the same service provider for each communication session. Other service providers may have lower rates at various times. As one shortcoming, the user of the mobile communication device is unable to employ the other service providers to reduce the cost incurred during a communication session. The other service providers may have excess capacity at various times. As another shortcoming, the other service providers are unable to receive revenue by utilizing the excess capacity to handle the communication session for the mobile communication device.
Thus, a need exists for a communication system that promotes a reduction in cost to a user of a mobile communication device. A further need exists for a communication system that promotes use of excess service provider capacity.